1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball having improved restitution and more particularly, a one-piece golf ball having improved durability in terms of cut resistance and scuff resistance upon iron shots
2. Prior Art
Golf balls known in the art include one-piece golf balls, solid golf balls, and wound golf balls. The one-piece golf balls are generally prepared by heat curing a rubber composition comprising polybutadiene, methacrylic acid, zinc oxide and peroxide. The solid golf balls including two- and three-piece golf balls are generally prepared by heat curing a rubber composition comprising polybutadiene, zinc acrylate and peroxide to form a solid core and molding a cover around the core with an intermediate layer optionally interposed therebetween. The wound golf balls are generally prepared by molding a cover around a wound core.
One-piece golf balls and solid cores are often formed of rubber compositions as mentioned above It is also proposed to use thermoplastic elastomers such as thermo-plastic polyester elastomers in the manufacture of one-piece golf balls and solid cores since these elastomers are relatively easy to mold and durable.
The one-piece golf balls and solid cores of thermoplastic elastomers, however, are prone to deformation by repetitive shots and leave room for improvement in durability. Particularly when such a one-piece golf ball is hit with an iron, the ball is readily indented by the club face and scuffed thereby to become fluffy or scraped on the surface. Sometimes cracks occur and dimples can be scraped off. Thus the one-piece golf ball needs further improvement in durability in terms of scuff resistance and cut resistance.